<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art. Year of Esca by ZarKir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403447">Art. Year of Esca</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarKir/pseuds/ZarKir'>ZarKir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarKir/pseuds/ZarKir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life after the events of the canon. AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. January. Relatives do not choose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On a hunt, the Cub sees his family. But Eska and Mark don't like that too much.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/64a50af1-5f0b-4538-b6c1-ac52ed824a31/dd31ppl-19afe722-f792-4ad8-9a8c-cfb36db83fb7.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNjRhNTBhZjEtNWYwYi00NTM4LWI2YzEtYWM1MmVkODI0YTMxXC9kZDMxcHBsLTE5YWZlNzIyLWY3OTItNGFkOC05YThjLWNmYjM2ZGI4M2ZiNy5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.oxlO_Es4UlAHk1NOlGbD_0Jcb_ovhhYSUs96FwKLl4g">Full view here</a><br/>
<br/>

</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. February. First hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eska goes hunting for the first time with adults. His father escorts him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/64a50af1-5f0b-4538-b6c1-ac52ed824a31/dd31pl3-4bb4b35c-3b20-469a-93d6-fd91d19eff39.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNjRhNTBhZjEtNWYwYi00NTM4LWI2YzEtYWM1MmVkODI0YTMxXC9kZDMxcGwzLTRiYjRiMzVjLTNiMjAtNDY5YS05M2Q2LWZkOTFkMTllZmYzOS5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.CZ59tBv2oSZASKWCSTFvkyK70SCMa5axrE4Inw8Ex2w">Full view here</a>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. March. Cub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>March, cold water and a little wolf cub.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/64a50af1-5f0b-4538-b6c1-ac52ed824a31/dd31od7-800e3be8-8f5d-460b-9414-899bdb29b726.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNjRhNTBhZjEtNWYwYi00NTM4LWI2YzEtYWM1MmVkODI0YTMxXC9kZDMxb2Q3LTgwMGUzYmU4LThmNWQtNDYwYi05NDE0LTg5OWJkYjI5YjcyNi5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.7hcN9EMRf9RCYbTjn3_E4NV7_GTwIX8SCOdq2u9Ag98">Full view here</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. April. Not gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not gods, ordinary people. But definitely not for me)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/64a50af1-5f0b-4538-b6c1-ac52ed824a31/dd31oaw-d2fe567a-aedf-4832-885f-df65efeb389a.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNjRhNTBhZjEtNWYwYi00NTM4LWI2YzEtYWM1MmVkODI0YTMxXC9kZDMxb2F3LWQyZmU1NjdhLWFlZGYtNDgzMi04ODVmLWRmNjVlZmViMzg5YS5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.zos1_HD8kUdIODfLn0OXIGJ5_ePXmEUC0Z7wXBolDfw">Full view here</a>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. May. Cernunnos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are twelve months in all the year,<br/>As I hear many men say,<br/>But the merriest month in all the year<br/>Is the merry month of May.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/64a50af1-5f0b-4538-b6c1-ac52ed824a31/dd31nnv-c008b607-e52a-47b9-b90e-60488f4df3a0.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNjRhNTBhZjEtNWYwYi00NTM4LWI2YzEtYWM1MmVkODI0YTMxXC9kZDMxbm52LWMwMDhiNjA3LWU1MmEtNDdiOS1iOTBlLTYwNDg4ZjRkZjNhMC5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.BBwjWvFTnHZi2V_fdhBnTYzZUrBKzaK84DG7nblFYE8">Full view here</a>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. June. Celtic girls are so beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life in a tribe. That was not bad either.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/64a50af1-5f0b-4538-b6c1-ac52ed824a31/dd31nl4-d4dbaed2-ae9d-4091-8808-656749a2ac44.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNjRhNTBhZjEtNWYwYi00NTM4LWI2YzEtYWM1MmVkODI0YTMxXC9kZDMxbmw0LWQ0ZGJhZWQyLWFlOWQtNDA5MS04ODA4LTY1Njc0OWEyYWM0NC5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.W2hMlnbsqIeX_ocsY2EaxPo9m-3d9CgjuWYxxs3P9ec">Full view here</a>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. July. Celtic girls are so beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Each summer month is hot in its own way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/64a50af1-5f0b-4538-b6c1-ac52ed824a31/dd31nhg-e0c2fcda-1de0-4ffd-8511-ccc2fa277597.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNjRhNTBhZjEtNWYwYi00NTM4LWI2YzEtYWM1MmVkODI0YTMxXC9kZDMxbmhnLWUwYzJmY2RhLTFkZTAtNGZmZC04NTExLWNjYzJmYTI3NzU5Ny5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.wjtrLYkrRqTYzYA10HQX_3Vg6s5nPRcuOayWb8XnNZo">Full view here</a>
</p>
<p>
  
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. August. Home affairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Calm life in the tribe. At home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/64a50af1-5f0b-4538-b6c1-ac52ed824a31/dd2yv22-c4c8ec6c-c590-4838-baec-ac9a8f9d775e.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNjRhNTBhZjEtNWYwYi00NTM4LWI2YzEtYWM1MmVkODI0YTMxXC9kZDJ5djIyLWM0YzhlYzZjLWM1OTAtNDgzOC1iYWVjLWFjOWE4ZjlkNzc1ZS5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.mHjxE9r0kQk_Gmtrafe2Vpit0IiN-J4kenNyiDkpt0o">Full view here</a>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. September. Bad dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Autumn, rains, fog, melancholy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/64a50af1-5f0b-4538-b6c1-ac52ed824a31/dd2yuyu-8ca5ce13-4cd9-4930-8938-bd393542148f.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNjRhNTBhZjEtNWYwYi00NTM4LWI2YzEtYWM1MmVkODI0YTMxXC9kZDJ5dXl1LThjYTVjZTEzLTRjZDktNDkzMC04OTM4LWJkMzkzNTQyMTQ4Zi5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.-NLWWEtdU-SRI_6RyQxaL0MLeVfwvG6XK5c1aKvfsNM">Full view here</a>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. October. Cub's first hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/64a50af1-5f0b-4538-b6c1-ac52ed824a31/dd2yukw-784e93ea-aef6-41e5-b8f6-ab95ce75163a.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNjRhNTBhZjEtNWYwYi00NTM4LWI2YzEtYWM1MmVkODI0YTMxXC9kZDJ5dWt3LTc4NGU5M2VhLWFlZjYtNDFlNS1iOGY2LWFiOTVjZTc1MTYzYS5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.ARedyXFmsHZA7MBgyR5FyvL37CgcW5mtLOohfjTmEos">Full view here</a>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. November. It's snowing.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/64a50af1-5f0b-4538-b6c1-ac52ed824a31/dd2yuen-89448b28-42c8-42f9-ad2d-ebe82e574261.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNjRhNTBhZjEtNWYwYi00NTM4LWI2YzEtYWM1MmVkODI0YTMxXC9kZDJ5dWVuLTg5NDQ4YjI4LTQyYzgtNDJmOS1hZDJkLWViZTgyZTU3NDI2MS5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.mfNQl8nl87bZOOZnvC3tGVJz17nUowLsmWlA6-Ga14w">Full view here</a>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. December. Yule is a time to light a fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/64a50af1-5f0b-4538-b6c1-ac52ed824a31/dd2yuac-7442c982-564f-48ee-a87b-c7b47a0e8d12.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNjRhNTBhZjEtNWYwYi00NTM4LWI2YzEtYWM1MmVkODI0YTMxXC9kZDJ5dWFjLTc0NDJjOTgyLTU2NGYtNDhlZS1hODdiLWM3YjQ3YTBlOGQxMi5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.8JFfjCz_UG_vV0OSXXFg0kGv8hgDedIe6Kzk30AyUWc">Full view here</a>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>